The University of Iowa Hospitals & Clinics is the nation's largest university-owned teaching hospital with specialized care provided by more than 1400 physicians and 1500 registered nurses, and serves more than 450,000 patients annually. The University of Iowa Cancer Center facilitates interdisciplinary research, clinical and educational activities of faculty and staff among 15 multidisciplinary clinical cancer programs. The Pediatric Cancer multidisciplinary team is directed by a recently expanded Hematology/Oncology Division consisting of 8 oncologists, 2 data managers, 3 physician assistants, 3 oncology nurses, and supported by 66 specialty professionals from 13 departments. A computerized protocol system that facilitates communication, data collection, and continuous audit of protocol compliance, has been used to integrate the primary, secondary and tertiary health care systems of the region into a shared management network to better serve our rural area. Iowa investigators have shaped CCG research in acute lymphocytic leukemia, germ cell tumors, Wilms' tumor, and psychology. They chair or actively participate in the in the ALL Strategy Committee, the Soft Tissue Tumor Strategy Committee, the Wilms' Tumor Strategy Committee, and the Psychology Committee. They chair 3 study committees, have piloted 3 studies, the concepts of which have been accepted by the Group, have organized CCG scientific meetings, and contribute to the scientific and administrative functions of 38 CCG committees. Study entry of eligible patients has been greater than 93%. Data collection has been accurate and timely as demonstrated by our consistently high ratings among CCG institutions for data submissions, pathology submissions, pathology reviews, and by The University of Iowa being the only institution to have a "perfect" on-site audit. Our goals are:1) to maintain the highest quality protocol compliance and data submission, 2) to provide more leadership and increase participation in CCG scientific and executive activities, pilot clinical and basic research concepts, and submit current and future concepts for group-wide studies, and 3) to provide CCG with a regional lmmunopathology Reference Laboratory.